Design Challenge: Reilly Royalty
Design Challenge: Reilly Royalty is the sequel to Reilly Queen's race from Design Challenge 6. This time she hopes to have more success! Production Development and Production This season is glam as hell. it visits new countries such as Palau, Nepal, Uzbekistan, Saudi Arabia, Benin & Mali with visits to the Russian tundra and the Italian Alps. Episode Title Quotes # "You are positive my son hasn't talked to you in private?" - Mildred(to Shaniqua) (Lavrentiya, Russia) Results Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Russia) *Diomede, Alaska, United States (Little Diomede Heliport) (Starting Line) * Diomede (Little Diomede Heliport) to Lavrentiya, Chukotka, Russia (Lavrentiya Airport) *Lavrentiya (Whale Bone Arch) *Lavrentiya (Lavrentiya Bay) (Leg Midpoint) * Lavrentiya (Lavrentiya Airport) to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Kamchatka Krai (Yelizovo Airport) *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky (Vitus Bering Monument) **Pauzhetskaya (Pauzhetskaya Geothermal Power Plant) *Vilyuchinsk (Pacific Fleet Nuclear Submarine Base) *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky (Krasnaya Sopka) In the first detour of the race, teams had to choose between Boney Boats or Barrel Homes. In Boney Boats, teams had to assemble a fishing boat using whale bones to receive their next clue. In Barrel Homes, teams helped Lavrentiya citizens transform a World War II oil drum into a habitable home. In the roadblock, that person had to swim in the frozen Lavrentiya Bay while their partner drove an ice breaker through it. When they finished the swim they would receive their next clue. In the Fast Forward, teams wishing to claim it had to find a latch in the snowy ice and dig it up and enter the power plant to find the Fast Forward award. In the detour on the second half, teams had to choose between Salmon or Caviar. In Salmon, teams had to sort 250 salmon into the 6 Pacific species to receive their next clue. In Caviar, teams had to measure enough caviar that would total to 30,000RUB(Around $500) to receive their next clue. In the roadblock, teams had to launch a test missile at a target in the sea aboard a Russian Cruiser to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the starting line, teams had to work together with another team to plow the runway so their helicopter can take off. * After the first detour in Lavrentiya, teams had to deliver 3 tanks of oil to residents to receive their next clue. * Following the roadblock, teams had to guide their reindeer a short way through a marked course to the Pit Stop. * Upon landing in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, teams were given a picture of the Bering Sea. This lead them to going to the Vitus Bering monument. Leg 02 (Russia → Japan) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky (Yelizovo Airport) to Osaka, Japan (Kansai International Airport) ** * Leg 03 (Japan → Palau) * to Koror, Palau (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) ** * In the Fast Forward, teams who wanted to win it had to build a distress signal for a passing ship. If the captain could tell they were in need of assistance, she would honk the horn and release a crate that contains their Fast Forward award. The detour required teams to choose between Tiki Transport or Cannonball Connection. In Tiki Transport, teams had to disassemble a tiki, load the 14 pieces on a premade raft and paddle it across the bay to another platform. There, teams were surprised to see they now had to reassemble the tiki the way they found it to receive their next clue. In Cannonball Connection teams took a glass bottom boat out in the water, and working together to position their boat so they can drop a cannonball and have it land in a basket on the ocean floor to raise a flag. Teams had to collect 7 flags to receive their next clue. In the roadblock, teams had to eat a plate of fafaru, fish bones, crab and lobster legs that have been marinated for 2 days without throwing up to receive their next clue. Leg 04 (Palau → Nepal) * Koror (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal ' (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Chakhu (The Last Resort) *Kathmandu (Durbar Square -- Royal Palace) *Ramkot (Seto Gumba) ''(Leg Midpoint) * Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Lukla (Tenzing-Hillary Airport) *Benkar (New Sherpa) *Phakding (Jorsalle Guest House) *Namche (Kshum Khangru Peak View Point) *Namche Bazaar In the leg's first roadblock, teams had to pick out a kuamari -- a small girl who is believed to be channeling the divine female energy in divi -- from a lineup of 20 girls. When they find the girl with the "thirty-two perfections" such as a neck like a conch shell, a body like a banyan tree, eyelashes like a cow, thighs like a deer, chest like a lion, and a voice soft and clear as a duck's, they'll receive their next clue. In the first detour, teams had to choose between Canyon Swing or Bamboo Swing. In Canyon Swing, teams had to perform the canyon swing -- the highest canyon swing in the world -- before receiving their next clue. In Bamboo Swing, teams had to use a 20 foot high swing and move it around so that they could swing on it to claim 5 prayer flags that were positioned high where teams would have to swing high to be in reach. When teams had all 5 flags they would receive their next clue. In the Fast Forward, teams would have to be brave and take a helicopter ride up into the high Himalayas. If their pilot could land on Mount Everest, they would receive the Fast Forward and be flown to the Pit Stop. In the second detour, teams would have to choose between. In the roadblock, teams were given a flat rock and some chalk. Taking a slip of paper from a sherpa, they would be given a clue to get either "The 5 most mantras with the most appearances" on a wall. They would then need to find them and write them down on the rock. If it was correct, they would receive their next clue. If it was incorrect, teams would In, Lead the Way, teams had to lead two aggressive yaks across a suspension bridge to receive their next clue. In Save the Day, teams had to "rescue" two trekkers and treat them in a gamow bag to receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks: * At Kshum Khangru Peak View Point, teams had to be a "porter" and carry stuff in a basket on their backs up on the trek to Namche Bazaar, the Pit Stop. Leg 05 (Nepal → Uzbekistan) * Lukla (Tenzing-Hillary Airport) to Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) * Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Samarkand, Uzbekistan (Samarkand Airport) *Samarkand (The Registan) **Samarkand (The Mausoleum of Al Buxori Al Bukhari) *Samarkand (The Registan -- Mausoleum of Shaybanids) *Samarkand (Meros Paper Mill) *Samarkand (Ulegbeck's Observatory) *Samarkand (Shahi-Zinda Ensemble) In the Fast Forward, teams wishing to claim it had to make their way to the The Mausoleum of Al Buxori Al Bukhari and give 10 "Readers" of the icontic Quran their stories. When this is done they'll receive the Fast Forward. In the first detour of the leg, teams had to choose between Nut Cracker of Bread Breaker. In Nut Cracker, teams had to crack open all the nuts in a 5 pound basket of pistachios to get their next clue. In Bread Breaker teams had to split 4 loaves of Uzbek bread evenly without a knife, but with their hands like the traditional ways. When it was even, they would receive their next clue. In the second detour of the leg, teams had to choose between Scrape and Boil or Scrub and Bash. In Scrape and Boil teams had to enter the paper mill and scrape bark off mulberry tree branches. When they have enough bark to fill up the vat, they would then need to let it boil for 15 minutes, and stir it continually before getting the bark out of another boiling vat to tear it apart evenly to get their next clue. In Scrub and Bash, teams had to bash the soft and dried bark straight from the boiling vats. When it was smashed long enough teams would then pour the powder into a wooden basin of water. Teams would then need to get dried pieces of paper and smooth it out using a shell. When this was complete they would receive their next clue. Leg 06 (Uzbekistan → Saudi Arabia) * to Jeddah, Makkah, Saudi Arabia (King Abdulaziz International Airport) In Stone the Devil, teams had to get 40 pebbles and "stone" them until all of them entered. Leg 07 (→ Italy) * to Milan, Lombardy, Italy (Malpensa Airport) *Milan (Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II) *Brunate (Faro Voltiano) *Como (Tempio Voltiano) *Como (Villa Carlotta) *Bellagio (Villa Melzi) In the roadblock, racers had to put on 9 inch stilettos, and walk down the runway before having to run(or walk..) a mile through Milan with the heels. At the end of the course teams would receive their next clue, along with a gnome. The fastest time to complete the course will be given a €10,000 shopping spree through Milan's fashion district. In the detour teams had to choose between two tasks inspired by Alessandro Volta. The choice, Voltaic or Voltmeter. In Voltaic, teams had to recreate a Voltaic pile, the first battery model. When they added the right amount of zinc and copper and produce an electric charge they would receive their next clue. In Voltmeter, teams had to turn switches on and off to charge up a car battery to full using a Voltmeter. While some switches would add charge, others turned off other switches. When they found the right combination of switches through trial and error, and the car battery was charged teams would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * After the roadblock, teams were given a Travelocity Roaming Gnome with their time written on the bottom. They were instructed to carry it with them the whole leg. * At Lake Como, teams had to visit 5 lakeside estates and determine their property value. If they could arrange the 5 villas in order from least expensive to most expensive, they would receive their next clue. * Teams traveled by hydrofoil to the Pit Stop in Bellagio. Leg 08 (Italy → Switzerland → France → Germany → Switzerland) * Como (Como San Giovanni Station) to Basel, Switzerland (RailCity Basel) *Basel (Minster Cathedral) * Basel (Münsterfähre) to Huningue, France (Canal de Huningue) **Huningue (Parc des eaux vives) * Basel (Baselworld) or Frieburg, Germany (Augustinerplatz) *Feldberg, Germany (Feldberg-Seebuck) *Basel, Switzerland (Dreilandereck) In the Fast Forward, teams had to hydrospeed down a 1.3 mile course in rapids to receive the Fast Forward award. In the detour, teams had to choose between Cuckoo Clocks or Swiss Swatches. In Cuckoo Clocks, teams drove to Freiburg, Germany and had to arrange Cuckoo Clocks' times to the current time of past locations on the race. In Swiss Swatches, teams had to go to Baselworld and find 20 watches that match the description. When the curator deems them correct, they'll receive their next clue. In the roadblock, teams had to complete an extreme skiing(skiing + paragliding) course to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At Basel Minster, teams boarded a fahre and went downriver into France. Along the way they grabbed flags that corresponded to cities in the French Empire. When teams got to Huningue Canal, they could unlock their next clue, or go back and try again. * Following the roadblock, teams were told to find their Pit Stop at the border of the three countries they visited throughout the leg. This lead them to Dreilandereck monument. Leg 09 ( → Benin) * to Cotonou, Benin (Cadjehoun Airport) *Ouidah (Tree of Forgetfulness) **Ouidah (Slave Memorial) *Ouidah (Python Temple) *Ouidah (Fetish Market) *Ouidah (Sacred Forest of Kpasse) In the leg's Fast Forward, teams had to witness a sacrificial ceremony before making their own game related sacrifices. If teams were willing enough, they would win the Fast Forward award. In the roadblock teams had to chase off 5 egunguns -- Benin voodoo icons -- before receive their next clue. For the speed bump, the team had to arrange 5 pythons from shortest to longest. In the detour teams had to choose between Heads Will Roll or Dolls Will Spin. In Heads Will Roll, teams must collect animal heads and take them to get blessed by a Voodoonou. When they were blessed, they were made into a powder to heal commen ailments. In Dolls Will Spin teams had to make Voodoo Dolls that properly represented the Vodun they were based off. When they were complete they would be given to Voodoo women, who wore them and performed a dance before they got their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the Slave Memorial, teams had to walk around the Tree of Forgetfulness 9 times to receive their next clue. * At the Python Temple, teams got cozy with a python and snapped a selfie with them holding a python! Leg 10 (Benin → Mali) * to Timbuktu, Mali (Timbuktu Airport) In the detour teams chose between cats or camels. In Cats, teams had to enter a local home and hang up a power line of cats. This is because the cat must be washed and hung up to dry before eating. When the deed was done they would receive their next clue. In Camels, teams had to become part of the old salt caravan and load up a camel with salt and transport it to a set up tent and exchange the salt for their next clue. In the roadblock, teams had to search manuscripts for one with their next clue idk or do the marquesas weave pattern challenge with west african stuff who know Additional Tasks * Teams burned weapons as part of the Festival au Desert. Leg 11 (Mali → Bermuda, UK) * In woever, teams had to "explode" their boat and float back to shore on the surrounding cargo to get their next clue. Leg 12 (Bermuda → United States) * to Orlando, Florida, United States (Orlando International Airport) *Kissimmee (Fun Park USA - SkyCoaster) *Orlando (EPCOT - Coke Store) *Orlando (Downtown Disney - Pin Traders) Additional Tasks * At Epcot's Coke Store, teams had to taste the world's version of their coke and arrange each one to a prior country they've visited. * At Pin Traders, teams had to trade pins until they found a pin with a race flag on it. * At Fun Park USA, both team members had to ride the world's largest skycoaster,